familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Roger Chandler (1587-1665)
}} Biography Birth: Roger Chandler was born in England about 1590. Death: He died between May 5, 1646, and October 3, 1665. Ship: Unknown, possibly 1629 or 1630 below Life in England: Roger Chandler described himself as “from Colchester Essex at his marriage, so this may be a clue to his English origin. Life in Holland: He was a say weaver in Leiden. In 1622, he, his wife and two children were living in the Sevenhuysen area on Leiden. He probably left Leiden in 1629 or 1630, when many of the congregation emigrated to Plymouth Colony. Life in New England: Roger Chandler first appeared in the Plymouth records in the 1633 list of freemen. He does not appear to have served in any official capacity in Plymouth Colony. Isabella Chilton was baptized on 1586/7. She married Roger Chandler in Leiden, Holland on July 21, 161513 and had four children. There is no record of Isabella's death. Bradford’s statement that Chilton had another daughter is the only proof that Isabella came to Plymouth.14 The family probably came to Plymouth in either 1629 or 1630 when Bradford states that “the rest of the Leiden contingent arrived”.15 There is also an earliest tax record showing Roger Chandler March 25, 1633. Chandler is also shown in a record of those men able to bear arms in 1643, and a land record in 1644. He is also listed as a Freeman in 1648. Chandler died in Duxbury between 1658 and 1665. In October 1665, the land in Plymouth Colony (150 acres) is granted to the three unnamed daughters of Roger Chandler, deceased. Marriage and Family Family: Roger Chandler married Isabel Chilton in Leiden on July 15, 1615, and had four children. She is the daughter of Mayflower pilgrim James Chilton (1556-1620), who died the first winter at Plymouth Colony. No death record for Isabel has been found, but as no provision was made for her after Roger’s death, she may have predeceased him. Children of Roger and Isabel Chandler: # Samuel was born in Leiden before October 15, 1622.There is no further record. # Sarah Chandler (1622-1675) was born in Leiden before October 15, 1622. She married Solomon Leonard (1625-1671) about 1640 and had six children. He died in Bridgewater before May 1, 1671. She died in Bridgewater before October 27, 1675. # Martha was born probably in the late 1620s.She married John Bundy by 1649 and had six children. She died in Taunton on May 1, 1674. He died in Taunton in 1681. # Mary was born probably in the late 1620s. She married Edmund Bruff by 1653 and had one son. She is likely the “Mary wife of Edmund Burfe” who died in Boston on August 15, 1658. References * Robert C. Anderson. The Great Migration Begins. Boston: New England Historic Genealogical Society, 1995. * Robert C. Anderson. The Pilgrim Migration. Boston: New England Historic Genealogical Society, 2004. * Mrs. John E. Florence Barclay. “The Brough Family of Marshfield and Boston.” The American Genealogist 37 (1961): 212–217. * Mayflower Families through Five Generations:Vol. 15: James Chilton. Robert M. Sherman, Robert S.Wakefield, and Lydia D. Finlay, compilers. Plymouth: General Society of Mayflower Descendants, 1997. * Frederick C.Warner. “The Probable Identity of the Daughters of Roger Chandler of Duxbury, Massachusetts.” The American Genealogist 27(1951): 1–6. * Wikipedia:James Chilton Category: Leiden Separatists Category: Migrants from England to Massachusetts